La Caida De Un Imperio
by AzureMoiss
Summary: Lo que se olvido, lo que no se dijo, lo que siempre quisimos sabes, Mi idea de como paso. SIR///Alemania.


Hetalia, su historia y personaje no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestado para diversion sin fines de lucro, por favor disfruten la lectura y disculpen los errores ortograficos.

* * *

Todos en este mundo, tememos desaparecer, pero que ahi cuando lo que desaparece es todo lo demas excepto nosotros mismos,

que pasa cuando todo es negro y nosotros somos nada mas que un punto blanco en la imensa negrura.

Solo podemos hacernos a la idea de que _"todo Final es un nuevo Comienzo"_

* * *

-¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!- maldijo el oji-rojo mientras golpeaba la mesa frente suyo mientras los generales y representantes de la nobleza también reunidos alrededor de la mesa no encontraban palabras para reconfortar a su nación.

-¡¿Qué hay con Francisco II?!- ordeno mientras todos en la sala se miraban entre si ya sabiendo la respuesta pero no sabían quien debería arriesgarse a aumentar la rabia de su ya colérica nación.

-Renunció señor- dijo uno de los generales sin siquiera ver al rostro del joven de ojos rojos llenos de rabia, decepción y humillación.

Mientras en la sala solo se volvió a escuchar el sonido de los golpes a la mesa de madera y la sarta de maldiciones.

-¿Qué hay de los demás países?- dijo entre dientes haciéndolos rechinar unos contra otros -¿Qué hay de la orden de los teutones?-

-Fueron desarmados por Napoleón señor y ya no nos apoyaran mas señor- dijo otro general pero este recibió el golpe de un vaso que contenía agua mojando su uniforme pero este apenas le importa ya que solo se concentraba en la mirada de ojos rojos que le penetraban y brillaban como si se tratasen los ojos del mismo diablo.

-Ese maldito de Napoleón, no le basta la victoria también tiene que destruir todo lo que hemos conseguido con los siglos- gritaba con fuerza sacando toda su furia pero aun así la sensación de impotencia no quería salir de sus venas.

-No fue Napoleón- eso helo la sangre al escucharlo, pero sin duda alguna le hizo sentir más furioso e irascible que antes pero al notar que la persona que hablo no fue uno los generales se calmo antes de hacer un estupidez, lo miro fijamente y noto que era un duque.

-¿Quisiera explicarse su nobleza?- dijo arrastrando las palabras con el mismo tono de superioridad que uso el duque al hablar.

-Bueno, sucede que Austria a decidió intervenir en las uniones que formaba el SIR, creo que en verdad quiere demostrarle a Francia que acepta la derrota- dijo con simplicidad pero con el tono de superioridad por delante.

-Ese maldito músico… ya verá él y todos los demás también, verán con quien se han metido, cuando él regrese…- decía con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaban sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos mas blancos de lo que su albines permitía pero en medio de su discurso un soldado entro a la sala.

-Señor disculpe interrumpirle pero usted dijo que le avisaran…- trato de decir el soldado con su aliento entre corta de haber corrido pero fue interrumpido por uno de los generales.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante para interrumpir esta junta de máxima prioridad?- pregunto el general consternado por el arrebato del soldado pero todos se quedaron incrédulos con la respuesta que no provino del soldado sino del mismo oji-rojo.

-si lo hay, algo tan o más importante que esta junta- dijo el oji-rojo mientras abandonaba la sala de juntas dejando a todos en la sala atónitos.

Camino durante casi por 5 minutos por los corredores del castillo, apuntándole con su mirada acecina a cualquiera que osara detenerle de su marcha, siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta una gran puerta de madera con guardias a cada lado bien armados a los cuales apenas los miro al pasar por la puerta.

Dentro de la inmensa habitación se le acerco un hombre con traje de blanco y se veía algo cansado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Doctor algo nuevo?- pregunto con impaciencia.

-Pues despertó mi señor, pero no tiene ningún recuerdo, no sabe ni quien es, ni donde esta ni tampoco de saber hablar, siquiera muestra de tener algún tipo de personalidad ni nada, es como si fuera un bebe, como si todo su ser se hubiera reiniciado- dijo el doctor dándole un resumen del paciente que recién se despertaba después de no haber tenido reacción alguna desde hace mas de 3 semanas.

-Para un humano cualquiera seria un hecho muy complicado pero para nosotros, que somos la forma física de un nación esto significa que el es un ser totalmente nuevo, una nueva nación- dijo el oji-rojo pasando de largo del doctor y acercándose a la gigantesca cama donde pudo ver un bulto en medio de las sabanas y un par de ojos celeste se clavaban en su persona.

-Entonces tu serás mi sucesor, te convertirás en la nación mas poderosa y destruirás a todos nuestros enemigos- dijo el oji-rojo que se hasta soltaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginar todo lo que le tendría preparado al dueño de los ojos celeste que le miraban con inocencia sin entender que decía él –Desde ahora serás mi nuevo hermano menor, oíste West-pero ahora se fijo que el pequeño bulto sobre la cama dejaba de atender a su discurso y ahora tenía puesto sus ojos directo a la chimenea .

"Que está mirando" se pregunto para si el oji-rojo, y se fijo que sobre la chimenea había un cuadro –la sirvienta de Austria…- dijo asqueado el albino –que hace ese cuadro ahí- pregunto al médico y enfermeras que se encontraban ahí.

-ese es uno de los tesoros del señor SIR- hablo una de las enfermeras -pensamos que sería bueno para cuando el señor despertara pero…- pero su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de todas las cosas que habían en la repisa sobre la chimenea fueron arrojadas al piso.

-escúchame west, amigos, en este mundo no existen tal cosa, si quieres vivir solo cuentas contigo mismo- dijo el oji-rojo mirando al bulto sobre la cama que temblaba de miedo por la actitud del albino -nunca lo olvides- dijo antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Nikokao ^-^**


End file.
